Apolak
Apolak () was the name for an ethnic subgroup of Dnalak which resided primarily around the Apo River delta and the northern coast of mainland Kakhor south of Zanatal. The group was a relative outlier to the cultures of the Naklab Peninsula but resulted from a southward migration of Dnalak traders and mariners during the expansion of Peroatlan colonies onto the peninsula. History Origins The Apolak were descended from Dnalak who lived along the rocky western coast of the Naklab Peninsula and some of the first to trade with Peroatlans from Zanatal. When some of the first colonies were founded by Peroatlans, pressures from inland Dnalak tribes and loss of land due to colonization led to a general migration to the south along the coast- eventually reaching the Apo river. It was at the Apo River delta that the Apolak began to distiguish themselves from the Dnalirfi and Inekalak offshoots of Dnalak- becoming a more open, trade centric society who explored and made contact with many central and southern Kakhor cultures. This contact served to bring several of these inland peoples onto the map and to establish the Apolak markets as a home to many exotic goods. Apodna Trade with the Rivv Russ to the west led to an expansion across the relatively unsettled coast to the edge of the great Russ Plains. At this time, when the Dnaldla coalition was formed to fend of the growing invasion of the Peroth Empire, the Apolak people remained independent under their own nation called Apodna and even continued trade with the Atlans of Dirdam and sailed as far as Fezhachez ports near the Lazouden River. After the fall of Peroth and the subsequent rise of Atlass, the Atlans exerted enourmous influence on Apodna, capturing several ports and in -1032 subjugated the nation as a vassal. Their corner of the Atlass Emipre was relatively quiet, with little conflict or strife until -670 when the empire began to levy large taxes on non-Atlans in order to finance immense overseas operations in Zointh as well as expeditions to Neckt. It wasn't long before the remaining free Dnalak in the Peninsula rallied and reformed the Dnaldla coalition to stir up revolution. Dnaldla and Dnalirf This time, the Apolak joined the coalition and began a widespread revolt for independence in -654. After a long bloody conflict, the Atlans, who were preoccupied with other more valuable territories, withdrew entirely from the Peninsula and the Apolak coast in -588. The Dnaldla coalition held itself together under fear that disuiting would bring a renewed Atlan occupation. In -247, the Dnaldla Coalition was usurped by a Dnalirfi dictator and the Dnalirf Empire was formed, including all territories of Dnalak peoples except for the more southern Inekalak. Apolak people were submitted to the worst of this transition, being viewed as "half-blood" or second class citizens (although they simply stemmed from the same ancenstral lines and diverged in culture). They were drafted into the front lines of a full-fledged invasion of Atlass in -216, which led to the eventual collapse of the entire Atlass Empire and the death of nearly a third of all Apolak men by 1. Independence The sentiment had grown so poor in that region that when the Atlans revolted in 52, the Apolak people saw it as an opportunity and started their own rebellion in 54, throwing Dnalirf into chaos and causing them to withdraw from the Cadh War entirely. After years of guerilla fighting along the coast and the Apo river valley, Apodna regained its independence in 72. Apolak has remained a unique culture tucked in the corner of the Atlan sea for centuries since, briefly coming under the influence of Yawetag, Chezhoi, and Dnalirf respectively, but maintaining their own distinct traditions and values. Culture